


Epiphanies

by UnknownArchivePerson



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: "Girl Meets World", Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownArchivePerson/pseuds/UnknownArchivePerson
Summary: Moments in which realizations dawn on Maya and Lucas as they grow up. Just multiple drabbles in an erratic order including an arrangement of fluff to angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend.).



The pink incandescence kissed the pale bed of grains and a green field of grass. The soft zephyr blew upon quaint faces of euphoria and exuberance. Among the faces of youth was a girl with hair brighter than the sun, eyes bluer than the seven seas, and lips softer than a field of clouds. Even if the air around her is thick and tense and even when she's feeling tedious, her eyes always seem to shed a mere glow that seemed to last forever.

The little girl picked a daisy out of the field, sat on a nearby bench, and whispered, "I feel ya. You're alone like I am, aren't you? You're also a little gray on the sides. It's all right. I'll accept you just the way you are..."

"Why are you talking to a flower?"

"Wha—?"

"Cute. It's okay. I won't judge you."

"I don't have any friends, either. I—wait! Oops. I didn't mean to say it like that! I mean, like, you know, I didn't want to sound like you were alone—" He cupped her cheeks and squeezed themselves , laughing at how cute she was.

"You talk a lot. I don't get anything you said, lady. But I like you. I'm Austin, Texas from Lucas Friar." The blonde tilted her head, her blue eyes pooling with confusion. "Oops. Sorry, I get the whole, um, I forgot the word mama said, uh, something interdu—nope. I get everything mixed up."

"It's all right."

"Anyway, I'm Lucas Friar from Austin, Texas. How are you doing ma'am?"

"You're weird."

"And you're short."

"I'm the same height as you."

"But I imagine you being at least seven foots shorter than me."

"Seven foots? Your foots aren't are that big! I don't get what you're saying. You're such a—a, um, a Huckleberry!"

"What's a Hucklebehwee?"

"You're dumb for a Cowboy."

"And you're dumb for a pretty girl."

"Wha?"

"I'm not a 'cowboy.' I'm just a four-year old boy who lived in Austin, Texas. And my ma thinks I'm a smart, handsome boy."

"That's what she thinks, cowboy." She winked and tilted an imaginary hat, teasing the little boy as he turned to roses. He pouted and furrowed his brows, feigning vexation for her sake (well, not really. Only sorta. She hurt him a bit).

"Aww, I'm sorry, Huckleberry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just messin'." She looked like she was serious, going closer to him and hugging him. He blushed furiously, but returned the hug instantly.

"It's okay..."

 

"Good because I want to be your friend. I'm Maya Hart from Gwenich Village." She said in her toddler gibberish, displaying a genuine smile, holding out a quaint hand for him to shake. His brows drew in confusion, but he shrugged it off. It was a friendly gesture and he accepted.

"I have no idea what you said, but I'll be your friend anyway, Maya."

"Great."

"Wanna come with me? My mama's making lunch!"

She nodded and after that day she felt like she can finally call New York home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this horrible piece of writing! Adieu!


End file.
